


Algorithms and Love Songs (#208 Photograph)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [60]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don can hear the words for what they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algorithms and Love Songs (#208 Photograph)

Don could only assume he'd become a complete sap in his old age.

Ian was helping them search a chunk of mountain that might have a suspect. Charlie was trotting out some new search algorithms. This was leading to a continuation of the debate between field experience and math voodoo. Of course Don could now hear the argument for what it really was. Half argument, half love song.

A little ways away Ian and Charlie bent their heads over something. They weren't touching but were close

Don thought they looked kinda cute. He lifted his phone and took a picture.


End file.
